


things they should've said

by compulsivepoetics



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Light Angst, Longing, Nancy and Nick seriously need to talk, Unresolved Feelings, drewson, lovers to exes to friends to hopefully lovers again, set between Episode: s02e05 "The Drowned Woman" and Episode: s02e06 "The Riddle of the Broken Doll"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Nick and Nancy talk about what was said last episode.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	things they should've said

“Hey.”

Nancy blinked in surprise at the sight of Nick standing in her bedroom doorway. Her brows drew together as she stood up. “Hey..I didn’t hear you come in.”

He smiles awkwardly. “Yeah, you were pretty deep in thought over there.” They stare at each other. “Uh, can I come in…”

She immediately began nodding. “Of course, Nick.” He comes in and sits at the edge of her bed. She follows suit, watching him cautiously. “Is…everything okay?”

He easily detected the worry in her voice. “Yeah, yeah. I just, uh..I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh,” She straightened herself. “What about?”

He took a breath. “What I said the other day…at the Claw, when we thought we were all going to-”

“Nick…” Nancy breathed with her eyes closed, shaking her head. “You don’t need to-”

He grabbed her hand to stop her. “No. No, Nancy. I do.” She silently waited for him to continue. “When I said what I said to you,” she winced as she replayed his words, still a little hurt that Nick felt that way after everything they’d been through. “I wasn’t being fair. You know, I was just scared and angry that I was dying when I finally felt like I found a home after coming here.” He shook his head with a pained expression. “I blamed you, Nancy and that wasn’t right.”

“Nick, it’s okay. I mean, I’m kind of am to blame, aren’t I? I got you into this.”

“No, I wanted to be apart of your life, no matter the risks, remember?” He bumped his shoulder with hers.

“Bet you’re regretting that now, huh?” She jokes lightly, though she’s hardly smiling, eyes falling to the floor.

He frowns. “Hey,” She turned to him. “I don’t ever regret meeting you, Nancy Drew.”

“Probably just dating me, then.”

He chuckled. “Not even that. Do I wish we could have done things differently? Yeah, I do. But we can’t change the past.”

Her eyes searched his. “Nick…in the beginning…I felt so numb and lost and then you came along and made me feel _something_ since my mom passing. So initially, yes. You were a welcomed distraction from dealing with my mom’s death but Nick-” She squeezed the hand still in hers, looking him in the eyes. “You have to know that I really fell for you. I know you wanted certain things that I couldn’t give you at the time but I never meant for you to feel like you were just some guy I was dragging along. You were more than that.” Her voice lowered, as her emotions began to tackle her. “You _are_ more than that. And I’m sorry for ever making you think or feel otherwise.”

Nick stared at her a little misty eyed, before pulling her into a tight embrace, releasing a huge exhale. “Ah, Nancy…” She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes with a small sigh.

“I miss these. Your hugs.” She clarified after a moment. “They always made me feel safe in the midst of all the supernatural craziness.” She felt him smile into her hair.

“That was the intended effect.” He said quietly. She slowly pulled back, not leaving his grasp. Their eyes connected. Nick’s breath hitched slightly as her eyes trailed from his to his lips.

She swallowed. “Nick…”

They barely leaned in an inch when Nick’s phone began ringing. They quickly broke apart with him hopping off the bed, moving to the other side of the room. She averted her eyes.

“Bess? Woah, slow down.” That caught her attention. She slowly rose from the bed, watching the increasing frown on Nick’s face. “A-are you sure? Okay, okay. I’m coming. Don’t bother, I’m with her now. We’re on our way.” He hung up and looked at Nancy.

“What was that about…?” Nick looked distressed.

“Bess…she’s said some weird things are happening at the Claw.”

Her brow arched. “Weird things…?”

“ _Supernatural_ weird things.”

Her face fell and she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of dread come over her. She let them out. She was warned. Her mind was racing so fast, she almost didn’t feel Nick grab her hand, tugging.

“Come on, Nancy. We gotta get over there.”

She nodded absentmindedly. “Right. Let’s go.” She followed him downstairs and out the door to his truck. Her thoughts were dominated by two terrifying thoughts. She let out all of the spirits Hannah warned her about and…

She and Nick almost kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> please kill the narrative that drewson was just "Nancy using Nick". i beg.


End file.
